Kosetsu Urabe
'''Kosetsu Urabe '''is a character in ''Code Geass. ''He was a member of the Four Holy Swords in the Japan Liberation Front and appears to trust Zero more then his teammates. He became a member of the Black Knights as Captain. History Code Geass Kosetsu Urabe first appears with Kyoshiro Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords to defend the Japan Liberation Front from the attacking Britannian Army. He piloted the Burai Kai, an upgraded version of the Burai. While defending, Zero retreats leaving Urabe, Tohdoh and the other Four Holy Swords to fend for themselves. As a result, they abandon their Knightmares and escape. He is later seen with Tohdoh and the others for a meeting, but are discovered and Tohdoh sacrifices himself and becomes captured to let Urabe, Nagisa Chiba, Ryoga Senba and Shogo Asahina escape. Then, the Four Holy Swords turn to the Black Knights for help to rescue Tohdoh. Urabe and the Four Holy Swords are given the Gekka by Rakshata Chawla. They break into the prison and rescue Tohdoh. Then, Urabe fights against Suzaku Kururugi with Tohdoh and the others. Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords' Knightmares take damage due to the Lancelot's Harken Boosters. They spot reinforcements and Tohdoh gives the order to release chaffsmoke and escape. He is later seen after Princess Euphemia li Britannia massacres the Japanese people due to Lelouch vi Britannia's Geass and follows under Tohdoh during the Battle of Tokyo. He is not actually seen during the battle, but is mentioned to moving on to the energy filler repository. After the failed rebellion, Urabe was one of the few who managed to escape. Urabe discovered Zero's true identity and came up with a plan to get him back. So, they hid the remaining Knightmares in a commercial blimp and land on top of Babel Tower and initiate their plan by releasing smoke. Urabe deploys with his newly customized Gekka alongside Kallen Kozuki in her Guren Mk-II and the remainder of Black Knights with their Burais. After Lelouch regains his memories and returns to his role as Zero, Urabe and Kallen meet up with him and start to destroy the Britannian forces. After most of the Britannian forces within Babel Tower were eliminated, Rolo Lamperouge came in piloting the Vincent and attacks the Black Knights. After Rolo has dispatched most of the Black Knights, he targets Zero next. Knowing that, Kallen and Urabe prepare themselves to protect Zero from Rolo and start to fight each other. However, with Rolo's Geass, it makes it seem like to them it was going at fast speed. Zero is almost struck by Rolo, but is intervened by Urabe. Urabe tells Zero that he doesn't care what his background is or that his a student, but instead to help the Japanese people. He decides to make the decision to sacrifice himself and turns off the ejection cockpit while apologizing Rakshata for doing so. Then, he uses his Gekka's Revolving Blade Sword and stabs it through the Gekka in order to take him and the Vincent down together. Because of this, Urabe dies in the explosion. Personality Quotes *"Zero, save Japan, help our people lift their heads again and fight!" *"The Four Holy Swords has proven our worth." *"Zero, I don't really care if you're really a student or what your background is and I know you mean't it when you said that we're not expendable. I know that every fighter we got counts. Kozuki, protect Zero, his our last hope and hope is what our people need." Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Robot Pilots Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Leaders Category:Rebels